


early burning

by Evasions



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: BTW, M/M, coran is the landlord who is fed up of the fire alarm going off every week, sorry for the lack of hunk/allura/coran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evasions/pseuds/Evasions
Summary: Being woken up at 2am by the fire alarm isn't a great start to Lance's day. Though, things start to look up when he shares his blanket with a freezing Keith Kogane.





	early burning

**Author's Note:**

> this is really out of character, and for that, i apologise. but i really wanted some klance sharing a blanket so, here you go.

It's ass o'clock in the morning when the blaring alarm disturbs the building.

Well, for Lance it is, anyway. He's never been a morning person, and the fire alarm blaring at two o'clock in the morning isn't doing much to change that. He needs his beauty sleep, and if burning alive is what it takes, then so be it! Reluctantly, he climbs out of bed, grumbling to himself as he walks out of his apartment, wrapped up in the comfort of his blanket.

When the other residents of the apartment block file out of their rooms, Lance notices that some of them seem more awake than he's ever seen them, and he's slightly horrified by that. Almost as horrified as he is by the fact that Pidge Holt is still in normal clothes, carrying out steaming Pot Noodles and complaining about her X-Files binge watching session being interrupted.

_Who could be binge watching shows this early on a Tuesday?_

Lance eventually makes it to the bottom of the three flights of stairs, another reason to be grumpy, and the wave of cold air that hits him when he steps outside isn't as refreshing as one might assume. The Cuban tightens his blanket around himself, sighing when it doesn't actually do much to heat him up.

He glances up at the building, and heaves a sigh when he notices a room clouding up with a thick, black smoke. It's the apartment that belongs to Takashi Shirogane and Matt Holt. It's a well known fact that Matt likes to eat toast late at night, and unfortunately for everyone who treasures sleep, he's a lousy cook. The fire alarm going off isn't a rare occasion, and it's almost always because of Matt and Shiro. If it's not because of them, it's because of Lance's dreamy neighbour.

Lance averts his gaze, and perks up when he notices Keith Kogane walking out of the building, rubbing his eyes. And then butterflies begin to swarm in his stomach when he realises that he's only clad in boxer shorts and a skin-tight shirt.

_Oh no,_ Lance thinks, _Hot Neighbour isn't wearing many clothes._

Lance has been hiding his crush on his neighbour since he moved next door, two years ago. He had a teasing relationship with Keith, and being more than friends wasn't an option, he knew that, but Lance would be damned if he didn't try to charm the shit out of that boy. And when Keith still manages to smile at Lance as he approaches him, the butterflies don't simmer down in the slightest. As he approaches, arms crossed over his chest, Lance notices that he's shivering, and instantly feels sympathetic towards the young adult.

"Hey," Keith greets, his breath forming a cloud in the chilly, night air, "This time, I didn't set off the alarm, I promise."

Keith, too, is a lousy cook.

Lance grins back, "I'd sure hope not. My bisexual ass was having a very pleasant dream."

Keith looks at him, questioningly, "Do I wanna know what it was about?"

Lance ponders this for a few seconds.

"Probably not," Lance decides, "It included Johnny Depp and Gal Gadot. That's all you need to know."

Keith snorts, "Of course."

Lance eyes the goosebumps coating Keith's arms and takes pity on him. Then, without thinking, he says, "You didn't bring out a coat or anything; you must be freezing. Do you wanna share my blanket?"

This takes Kieth by surprise, and his face shows it. The longer Keith hesitates, the more blush begins to creep up Lance's neck. Then, a grateful smile grows on his face, "If you wouldn't mind."

Lance thanks God and everything in between that he didn't have to face Keith's rejection, and holds out one arm, opening his blanket cocoon for Keith to join him. Keith steps forward, the left side of his body pressing against Lance as they benefit off of each other's body heat. Then, he grabs the corner of the blanket that Lance was holding out and wraps it around the two of them. Lance let's go of the blanket, but doesn't bring his arm back down to his side, deciding to risk everything by wrapping it around Keith's waist instead.

Keith tenses for a second, surprised -- _God, Lance was just full of surprises tonight_ \-- before relaxing, looking down at the pavement with a sheepish smile as he wraps his own arm around Lance.

"Thanks, Lance," Keith says, finally tearing his gaze from the ground to look up at his neighbour.

"Don't mention it," Lance beams, remarkably warmer now that him and Keith were so close. Lance notices Susan, the nosey one out of the block, eyeing the two of them with slight distaste. Lance decides to ignore her judging stare. Susan will probably gossip about this to her cats, later.

"Do you know who started the fire, this time?" Keith asks, squinting up at the building.

"It was either Matt or Shiro," Lance tells him, "They're late night snackers, and can't cook for shit."

Keith snorts in agreement, just as Shiro and Matt exit the building, Matt declaring that he only wanted toast as Shiro scolds him. Keith and Lance exchange knowing looks. Unfortunately for Lance, his arm begins to ache, so he drops it from Keith's waist. He mentally does his victory dance when Keith doesn't let go of him in return.

Moments later, the faint sound of sirens fill the air, and a few curious residents turn around to look at the street behind them, trying to spot the fire engine that would put out the fire that Matt had caused. A few people glower at the couple by the doorway, and Matt grins sheepishly, apologising. Lance doesn't mind, though, because he sees this as an opportunity.

"Want to go get a coffee while we wait for this whole thing to pass?" Lance suggests.

"I'd love to," Keith agrees, and the two of them head towards the Denny's across the street, still huddled in Lance's blanket. And when Keith finally drops his hand from Lance's waist to entwine their fingers, Lance doesn't comment, and just smiles up at the star covered sky.

It may have been two o'clock in the morning, but Lance has never been more grateful for Matt's burnt toast and that damned fire alarm.

**Author's Note:**

> the voltron season 5 trailer has me SHOOK™  
> (it's about time they posted it, though, honestly)


End file.
